


It's Only Weird if You Make it Weird

by purpleeyesandbowties



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort-ish, M/M, i cant fcking believe i wrote this, ok this is now an au but I still like it so, the rescue guy doesnt have a name until canon gives him a name, touch starved doug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyesandbowties/pseuds/purpleeyesandbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new character appeared and my first thought was "im gonna ship him with doug"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Weird if You Make it Weird

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the worst i cant believe i wrote this  
> 100% unbeta'd, i wrote this in like fifteen minutes

Doug couldn’t believe it was really happening. All this time, all those days of sending out the same plea over and over again. Finally, finally, someone had responded. He was dizzy, he was giddy—with relief maybe, with starvation and dehydration, definitely.

The rescue guy’s voice was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard (at least once he realized what he was hearing). The coupling of the Horrible Unending Nightmare and Whatever the Hell Other Ship was the longest few minutes of his life.  Rescue Guy sauntered in, grinning like he and Doug were old pals. He was young, maybe a few years younger than Doug, but he held himself with a confidence Doug hadn’t had in a long time. He held out a hand invitingly. “Easy, easy. Everything is going to be okay. We’re here to take you home.”

Doug sagged in relief—literally. The guy jumped forward to catch him. Strong arms wrapped around his sides, hauling him upright before he could fall flat on his face.

“Woah, okay, hold on. You’re okay.”

Doug nodded dumbly, too tired to say anything. The guy’s grip loosened, but when Doug swayed on his feet, he shook his head and chuckled.

“Okay, I see we have to do this another way.”

He scooped Doug up in his arms, cradling him against his body. Doug blinked in surprise.

“You’re….” he wasn’t sure how he wanted to end that sentence? Strong? Kind? My knight in shining armor? “….warm,” he finished, because that was true too.

Rescue Guy was _really_ warm. Doug had spent so much time alone in that Unending Nightmare with only the Mr. Freeze machine from hell to keep him company. He burrowed in closer to the guy, trying to steal every ounce of warmth he could. The guy laughed and carried Doug further into the ship.

“You’re really light,” Rescue Guy observed. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Hell if I know,” Doug mumbled. He could feel his eyelids drooping. He was so tired. He didn’t even bother trying to check out his rescuer’s ship. They could have been onboard the Starship Enterprise and he wouldn’t have cared. All he wanted was to eat, sleep, and grow his hair back. Order didn’t matter at the moment.

Doug woke from his half-doze just as Rescue Guy was sticking an IV in his arm. He made a questioning noise and Rescue Guy gave him a tight-lipped smile.   
“You’re in pretty bad shape, dude. Gotta get some fluids and nutrients into you.”

Doug nodded, letting his head fall against the bed Rescue Guy had deposited him on. He shivered under the thick blanket. He wondered if he’d ever get warm again.

Rescue Guy, done with the IV, tapped him on the wrist. “Well, I better let you rest. Holler if you need anything. Well, on second thought, don’t holler. That’s one nasty cough you got there.”

“Wait,” Doug said. The guy paused, already almost to the door.

“Yeah?”

Doug felt his face flushing. There was no dignified way to say _I’m so lonely and you’re really warm and soft and I would do anything to get a hug from someone right now._

“Could you….stay here? I’ve…been alone for a long time.”

The guy’s face crinkled up in a smile. “Absolutely. Not a problem. Do you want me to just chill here or…?”

Wordlessly, face still burning, Doug gestured to the bed. The guy smiled wider and slid easily into place beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Doug whispered, but he immediately wrapped all available limbs around the guy, unable to get enough human contact. The guy just chuckled and wrapped an arm around Doug’s waist comfortingly.

“Dude, it’s only weird if you make it weird.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Doug said, already drifting off to sleep.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later. For now, just rest. You’ve been through a lot.”

Doug fell asleep listening to the man’s heartbeat, steady and reassuring under his ear. He slept for a long time and when he woke up, the man was still there, still warm and strong beneath him.


End file.
